Scar
by Mag8889
Summary: Ever wondered why Gordon grew a beard? This is my own translation of my own fanfic written in Polish, titled "Blizna", which means a scar, apparently :P I prefer to write straight in English than translating. I preserved my style, though Polish gives me 100 times more freedom of use. I kept the text as similar to the Polish one as much as possible. Sorry for errors ;d ENJOY !


Scar - part one

„I bet you won't hit the last ball!" Rasped Freeman after drinking it to the bottom.  
He barely focused his eyesight on the white ball, somewhat crooked on the green velvet of a pool table.

He turned his head to make the ball align with the wavy surface…  
Yes, definitely it was his lucky day, lucky enough to make any bet. He fixed his glasses once more as if they were his secret weapon!

"So, buddy? You're playing or not?"

He was staggering a bit but it was not a reason to resign in the face of a six feet tall metalhead wearing a jeans jacket.

Dense cigarette smoke started irritating his eyes again. So he squinted, thinking that he is unbelievably nice. All the other guys in the bar, especially those surrounding billiard tables, started somewhat backing off…

Toby, his best buddy, grumbled something as if he was terrified with Gordon's idea. But Gordon felt amazingly sociable. Suddenly he felt that he needs to find himself new pals! Toby was not enough.

„Go on buddy, play it!" Shouted Gordon, as if he wanted to inform everyone in the bar. And he slapped the table with his hand!

The big guy with a mass of black hair just grunted something and very slowly put his cue onto the table. Just next to an empty beer mug of this asshole student.

However, the student didn't really care, still eyeing him with half open eyes and a grin on his face. And suddenly he felt something pulling his arm. And he got scared.

„Aaah!"

Then his inner voice spoke.

"We're getting fuck outa here!" It sounded totally like Toby. It was Toby! Carelessly, the drunk student was somewhat resisting. Toby jerked his heand once again, but Gordon was stronger. Then they both heard a crack. A crack of a thick glass breaking. Gordon dodged something instinctively and freed his hand. He looked straightforward and got sober immediately.

Thick, corrugated glass with amazingly sculptured sharp edges was gleaming in the lamps' lights as a glassmaking work of art. Apart from a short fascination, Gordon felt he's getting weaker.

That was a bad idea, bad idea…

He heard his heavy, asthmatic breath. As if no one was there, except thick cut glass held directly in front of his face.

"Ha!" The student dodge a sharp edge. It passed his neck less than an inch.

Toby exclaimed something about „calling the police", but in this bar, the police were a rare visitor. He reached to grab his phone out of a pocket. A heavy look of a bearded guy quickly changed his mind.

Gordon hissed with pain when he was jumping onto the pool table. Fresh blood was dripping down his chin like an invitation for an eccentric vampire dinner. A red stain was fading immediately when combining with the table cover. He didn't even manage to touch the wound with his hand.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaa aaaaaahhhhh!" Roared the big metalhead and waved his fist straight into the student.

Gordon ducked again and rolled through the pool surface. He landed on the floor. Fire was circulating in his whole body but he was scared as hell! Unfortunately, when he leaped forward, another huge guy showed up.

Gordon stepped back. A wide beard covered his world instantly.

"Aaaahh!" Moaned someone behind his back.

Panicked student turned around and backed off, straight into a huge belly of a "friendly" giant.

In front of him, the black haired guy was tossing around like a madman. He bounced off the table and goggled his eyes on Gordon for a second.

One hand out of nowhere was clinching on the neck of the black shagged metalhead. Another one was trying to knock off the deathly glass knuckles.

A whole nightmarish figure made a spin. Someone's legs in khaki pants whirled above the ground. It was Toby. He panicked and increased pressure on the opponent's Adam's apple. He started slipping down… Damn it! He didn't have anything to lose. Big guy's body weakened but the glass knuckles finally found their way.

„Toby, no!" Shouted Gordon in despair.

His buddy will be slaughtered in a second! So he jumped to the front. Then, huge hands grabbed his arms and the world whirled a bit.

"Let him go!" He heard his friend screaming.

Gordon crouched quickly. Surprised attacker hesitated. So he turned around and hit his crotch with all the force.


End file.
